gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Universal Century manga and novels
This is a list of Graphical Novels and Manga of the UC timeline. This list includes Side stories, Crossovers, Spin-offs, photonovels and picture books of the Universal Century timeline. Almost all Gundam metaseries include a related Manga series. Manga & Side Stories A.D.1986 *'Stampede: The Story of Professor Minovsky' (Stampede: Minovsky Hakase Monogatari, 1988) - by Masaya Takahashi (Story), Hajime Oki (Illustration), U.C.0068 *'Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin' (Kidou Senshi Gundam The Origin, 2001 - 2011) - by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko. The second, broader manga adaptation, which follows the same storyline, but with different details. *'Outer Gundam' (1988–1992) - by Masafumi Matsuura, U.C.0073 *'Developers: Mobile Suit Gundam Before One Year War' (Developers: Kidou Senshi Gundam Before One Year War, 2002–2003) - by Housui Yamazaki, U.C.0079 *'Mobile Suit Gundam' (Kidou Senshi Gundam, 1979–1982) - by Yu Okazaki. The manga adaptation of the original series and movie. *'Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 603' (機動戦士ガンダム MS IGLOO 603, 2004) - A manga set in the One Year War which chronicles the testing of prototype weapons by a Zeon engineering squad. *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0079' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0079, 1993–2005) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. The manga adaptation of the original series and movie. *'Mobile Suit Variations: Ace Pilot Story' (Mobile Suit Variation: Ace Pilot Retsuden, 1984) - by Masahiro Oda (Story), Ken-ichi Ishibashi (Illustration). *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Record of MS Wars' (Kidou Senshi Gundam MS Senki, 1984) - by Masaya Takahashi (Story), Kazuhisa Kondo (Illustration). A side story set in the One Year War, about the young pilot, Frederick Brown. *'Operation Buran' (1990) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. A short manga about Operation Buran, set after the Battle of Solomon, about the pilot Frederick Brown. Serialized on Hobby Japan. *'Gundam 0079 - 31.12. Decision' (Gundam 0079 - 12月31日の決意, 1986) - *'Mobile Suit Gundam Aishim' (1990) - *''Nightmare of Solomon'' ( ソロモンの悪夢, 2003) - *'Mobile Suit Gundam Explosion' (機動戦士ガンダム エクスプロージョン) - *'Newtype War Chronicles' (ニュータイプ戦史, 1987) - *'Iron Maiden' (鋼鉄の処女, 1990) - *'U.C. HARD GRAPH The Roar of Iron Horses' (鉄馬の咆哮, 2011) - *'Mobile Suit Gundam The Plot to Assassinate Gihren' (機動戦士ガンダム ギレン暗殺計画 Kidou Senshi Gundam Giren Ansatsu Keikaku, 2007) - *'Char Aznable's Memories' (kidou senshi Gundam U.C. senki - tsuioku no Char Aznable,機動戦士ガンダム U.C.戦記 追憶のシャア・アズナブル, 2009) - *'Mobile Suit Gundam: MS Generation' (Kidou Senshi Gundam MS Generation, 1989–1990) - by Rei Nakahara. Isolated short stories, set in the One Year War. *'Magical Ensign Blaster Mari' (Mahou no Shoui Blaster Mari, 1989–1990) - by Kei Ikeda. *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0080 Visual Comic' (1989) - omnibus. *'Night=Hawks!' (1990–1991) - by Ayumi Konomichi. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Ixtab, Goddess of the Fallen Soldiers' (機動戦士ガンダム 宇宙のイシュタム,Kidou Senshi Gundam: Uchuu no Ixtab, 2003)- *'Mobile Suit Gundam: The Blue Destiny' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden: The Blue Destiny, 1997) - by Mizuho Takayama. A manga retelling of the three Blue Destiny Sega Saturn games. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079 (Vol. EFSF)' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden: Colony no Ochita Chi de... (Renpou Hen), 1999) - by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Hideyuki Matsurioka (Illustration). A manga adaptation of the TV games. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079 (Vol. Zeon)' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden: Colony no Ochita Chi de... (Zeon Hen), 2000) - by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Tomotake Kinoshita (Illustration). A manga adaptation of the TV games. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Senki: Lost War Chronicles, 2002) - by Masato Natsumoto. Set during the One Year War, it follows the missions of a special "guinea pig" MS team, whose mission is to test, in battle, the newest MS models. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Space, To the End of a Flash' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Utyu, Senkou no Hate ni, 2003) - by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Masato Natsumoto (Illustration). *'Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO' (Kidou Senshi Gundam MS IGLOO: Ichinen Sensou Hiroku, 2005 - ) - by MEIMU. The manga adaptation of CGI series. *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0080: Pocket no Naka no Sensou, 1989) - by Shigeto Ikehara. The manga adaptation of the OVA series. *'Record of MS Wars II' (Shin MS Senki, 1988–1994) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. Short stories set between U.C.0079 and U.C.0093, about the pilot Frederick Brown and others. *'Mobile Suit Vor!!' (1988–1989) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. A short manga set in the earlier stages of the Zeon invasion of Earth, about the deployment of the pre-Gundam RX-79 prototypes, the RX-75 Guntank and the RX-77 Guncannon; also about the Second Battle of Solomon, the pilot Frederick Brown and others, in U.C.0088. Serialized on Bandai B-Club. *'Go! Go! Our V Gundam' (Ike! Ike! Bokura no V Gundam!!, 1992–1994) - by Tsukasa Kotobuki. Short stories set between U.C.0079 and U.C.0153. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet' (Kidou Senshi Gundam C.D.A. Wakaki Suisei no Shozou, 2001–2009 ) - by Hiroyuki Kitazume. Beginning just after the One Year War, it follows Char as he goes to Axis, where he meets a young pilot named Haman Karn, covering their relationship across many years, up to the events in Char's Counterattack. U.C.0080 *'War in the Pocket' (Pocket no Naka no Sensou, 1994) - by Kenji Mizuhara. An after story of the OVA series. U.C.0081 *'Jupiter Mirage' (1989) - Vol.1 by Hiroshi Niki, Vol.2 by Makoto Kobayashi, Vol.3 by Masato Tanaka. *''Mobile Suit Gundam Saigon 0081'' (機動戦士ガンダム サイゴン0081) - *'Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna-' (機動戦士ガンダム戦記 U.C.0081‐水天の涙,Kidou Senshi Gundam Senki U.C. 0081 - Suiten no Namida, 2009) - U.C.0083 *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, 1992) - by Mitsuru Kadoya. The manga adaptation of the OVA series. *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Hero of Stardust' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0083: Hoshikuzu no Eiyu, 2000–2001) - by Masafumi Matsuura. The manga adaptation of the OVA series. *'Program Master' (1989) - by Masafumi Matsuura. U.C.0084 *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0084: Psi-trailing' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0084: Psi-trailing, 1993) - by Kenji Mizuhara. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Katana' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Katana, 2010) - by Yoshihiro Sono U.C.0085 *'Mobile Suit Gundam École du Ciel' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Ecole du Ciel: Tenku no Gakko, 2002 - ) - by Haruhiko Mikimoto. French for School Of The Sky, it takes place during the early wars, where a young girl struggles to come to grips with her identity, as she enrolls in a Federation school, previously as a Zeon. *'Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans' (2003 - ) - by Bin Konno (Story), Tatsu Mizuki (Illustration). Set in U.C.0084, is the story of one of the first Titans' units, the Black Outer. Serialized on Dengeki Daioh. *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: Day After Tomorrow - From Kai Shiden's Report' (Kidou Senshi Z Gundam: Day After Tomorrow - Kai Shiden no Report Yori, 2005 - ) - by Tsukasa Kotobuki. U.C. 0086 *'My First Triumph: a memory of Emma Sheen' (2005) - U.C.0087 *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam' (Kidou Senshi Z Gundam, 1985–1986) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. The manga adaptation of the original series. *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation: Heirs to the Stars' (Kidou Senshi Z Gundam I: Hoshi wo Tsugu Mono, 2005) - by Hisao Tamaki. The manga adaptation of the movie. *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation II: Lovers' (Kidou Senshi Z Gundam II: Koibito-tati, 2005–2006) - by Kotoni Shiraishi. The manga adaptation of the movie. *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation II: Love is the Pulse of the Stars' (機動戦士ZガンダムIII 星の鼓動は愛, 2006) - The manga adaptation of the movie. *'Zeta Gundam: Side Story' (Side Story of Gundam Z, 1987) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. An alternate retelling of the events from the original Zeta Gundam series. *'Gundam Sentinel: The Day Before' (1989) - by Hajime Katoki. A photonovel detailing a cleanup operation in the final days of the Gryps Conflict and the beginning of the Axis/Neo Zeon movement. *'IRON HEART' (IRON HEART／藤田一己, 1986) - U.C.0088 *'Sarah Zabiarov - The White Knight of the Round Table' (2006) - A manga written and illustrated by Chamber K2. It centers around Titans pilot Sarah Zabiarov. *'Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ' (Kidou Senshi Gundam ZZ, 1986–1987) - by Toshiya Murakami. The manga adaptation of the original series. *'Gundam Sentinel' (1988) - by Masaya Takahashi. A photonovel side-story, detailing the battle between the an Earth Federation task force, and the "New Desides", a remnant of the disbanded Titans. *'Enhanced Human Tale: Another Z Gundam Story' (Kyouka Ningen Monogatari: Another Z Gundam Story, 1991–1992) - by Kaoru Morishita. *'Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ: Seaside Panic' (Kidou Senshi Gundam ZZ: Seaside Panic, 1993) - by Kenji Mizuhara. U.C.0090 *'Under the Gundam: Double-Fake' (Double-Fake: Under the Gundam, 1989) - by Yuji Ushida. A side-story that focuses on a decoy operation, launched by Char, in U.C.0090. *'MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden' (機動戦士ガンダム MSV-R ジョニー・ライデンの帰還 Gundam MSV-R - Johnny Raiden no Kikan, 2009) - U.C.0091 *'Mobile Suit Vs. Giant God of Legend: Gigantis' Counterattack (Gundam vs Ideon)'(1990) - by Yuuichi Hasegawa. A crossover story where the Federation has Amuro hire Judau to investigate a Zeon remnant group's plan to resurrect a buried giant mecha. This unofficial story implies that the universe created by Ideon's destruction is the Universal Century's world. U.C.0092 *'Mobile Suit Gundam: The Revival of Zeon' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Zeon no Saikou, 1988) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. Set in U.C.0092, it is about a Federation attack on a Zeon base in Scandinavia, about the pilot, Frederick Brown. U.C.0093 *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gyakushuu no Char, 1987) - by Toshiya Murakami. The manga adaptation of the original movie. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gyakushuu no Char, 1998–1999) - by Kōichi Tokita. The manga adaptation of the original movie. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beyond the Time' (2010-?) - by Chimaki Kuori. Adaptation fron the perspective of Nanai Miguel U.C. 0096 * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Desinee - Adaptation manga from novel U.C.0099 *'Mobile Suit Gundam in UC 0099: Moon Crisis' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Moon Crisis, 1993–1994) - by Masafumi Matsuura. A side-story about a Neo Zeon remnant group attempting to destroy the Moon and throw its remains at Earth. U.C.0107 *'Mobile Suit Gundam REON' (Kidou Senshi Gundam REON, 1994–1995) - by Masafumi Matsuura. U.C.0120 *'Mobile Suit Gundam F90' (Kidou Senshi Gundam F90, 1990–1991) - by Hiroshi Yamaguchi (Story), Rei Nakahara (Illustration). Zeon remnants steal a prototype Gundam, and the Federation chases them to Mars to get it back. *'Mobile Suit Gundam F90' (Kidou Senshi Gundam F90, 1990–1991) - by Masahiro Kanda. The manga adaptation of the original manga for children. U.C.0122 *'Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122' (Kidou Senshi Gundam F91: Formula Senki 0122, 1991) - by Toshiya Iwamura. The manga adaptation of the TV game. *'Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122' (Kidou Senshi Gundam F91: Formula Senki 0122, 1991) - by Daisuke Inoue The manga adaptation of the TV game. U.C.0123 *'Mobile Suit Gundam F91' (Kidou Senshi Gundam F91, 1991) - by Daisuke Inoue. The manga adaptation of the original movie. *'Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Silhouette Formula' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Silhouette Formula 91, 1992–1995) - by Hiroshi Yasuda. A side-story where Anaheim Electronics runs afoul from a cruel Federation soldier, months before F91's events. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in U.C.0123 (Vol. Cluster Gundam)' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in U.C.0123 (Cluster Gundam Hen) '', 1993) - by Toshiya Iwamura. U.C.0133 *'Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam' (''Kidou Senshi Crossbone Gundam, 1994–1997) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino, Yuuichi Hasegawa. The sequel to the movie, Gundam F91, it continues the story of Seabook Arno (aka Kinkedo Nau) and Cecily Fairchild (aka Berah Ronah), 10 years after the events. *'Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart '(Kidou Senshi Crossbone Gundam Gaiden: Skull Heart, 2003–2004) - by Yuuichi Hasegawa. A series of short stories focusing on the second Crossbone Vanguard. U.C.0136 *'Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7' (Kidou Senshi Crossbone Gundam Gaiden: Hagane no Shichinin, 2006 - ) - by Yuuichi Hasegawa. A continuing, sequel to Crossbone Gundam, taking place 3 years after the end of the Jupiter Conflict in Crossbone Gundam. U.C.0153 *'Mobile Suit Victory Gundam' (Kidou Senshi V Gundam, 1993–1994) - by Toshiya Iwamura. The manga adaptation of the original series. *'Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Side Story' (Kidou Senshi V Gundam Gaiden, 1993) - by Yuuichi Hasegawa. A side-story where Uso Ewin teams up with an old junk dealer named Grey Stoke to battle Zanscare remnants. U.C.0179 *'Mobile Suit Gundam Almarya' (Kidou Senshi Gunda Almarya, 1989) - by Yuji Ushida. An after story of Double Fake. U.C.0223 *'G-Saviour' (1993) - by Takuto. The manga adaptation of the TV game. U.C.1160 *'Enhanced Human Tale: MAD WANG 1160' (Kyouka Ningen Monogatari: Mad Wang 1160, 1994–1995) - by Kaoru Morishita. Novels A.D.20XX *'Look for Avenir' (Avenir wo Sagasite, 1995) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. Set before the adoption of the Universal Century timeline. (3 books) U.C.0079 *'Mobile Suit Gundam' (Kidou Senshi Gundam, 1979–1980) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. An alternate version of the original series. *'Mobile Suit Gundam' (Kidou Senshi Gundam, 1980) - by Masaaki Nakane. The novel adaptation of the original series and movies. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Secret Rendezvous' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Mikkai - Amuro to Lalah, 1997) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. *'For the Barrel' (2000) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. An alternate version of the original series, movie and original novel. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden: Colony no Ochita Chi de..., 1999–2000) - by Joji Hayashi. The novel adaptation of the TV game. *'Zeonic Front: Mobile Suit Gundam 0079' (Zeonic Front: Kidou Senshi Gundam 0079, 2001) - by Joji Hayashi. The novel adaptation of the TV game. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Senki: Last War Chronicles, 2002) - by Joji Hayashi. The novel adaptation of the TV games. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Space, To the End of a Flash' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Utyu, Senkou no Hate ni, 2003) - by Ikki Miyamoto. *'Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO' (Kidou Senshi Gundam MS IGLOO: Ichinen Sensou Hiroku, 2005) - by Joji Hayashi. The novel adaptation of the CGI series; U.C.0079 - *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0080: Pocket no Naka no Sensou, 1989) - by Kyosuke Yuki. The novel adaptation of the original OVA series. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden: The Blue Destiny, 1997) - by Yuka Minagawa. The novel adaptation of the TV game. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Dai 08 MS Shoutai, 1999) - by Ichiro Okochi. The novel adaptation of the original series. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Awakening, Escalation, Confrontation' (1979) - U.C.0083 *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, 1992) - by Hiroshi Yamaguchi. The novel adaptation of the original OVA series. *'THE FIRST STEP' (1986) - U.C.0085 *'Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans' (Advanced of Z: Titans no Hata no Moto ni, 2002 - ) - by Bin Konno. *'Mobile Suit Gundam École du Ciel' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Ecole du Ciel: Tenku no Gakko, 2002 - ) - by Kenichi Nakahara. The novel adaptation of the original manga. U.C.0086 - *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: Four Story - And to a soldier…' (Kidou Senshi Zeta Gundam: Four Story - Soshite Senshi ni…, 1986) - by Akinori Endo. U.C.0087 *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam' (Kidou Senshi Zeta Gundam, 1985–1986) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. The novel adaptation of the original series. *'Gundam Sentinel' (Gundam Sentinel: Alice no Zange, 1988–1990) - by Masaya Takahashi. U.C.0088 *'Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ' (Kidou Senshi Gundam ZZ, 1986–1987) - by Akinori Endo. The novel adaptation of the original series. U.C.0093 *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Hi Streamer' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Hi Streamer, 1987–1988) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. The novel adaptation of the original movie. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gyakushuu no Char - Beltorchika's Children, 1988) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. An original novel about the events later animated in the original movie. U.C.0096 *'Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Yunikōn, 2007) - by Harutoshi Fukui. A Zeon remnant, led by a mysterious Char-like figure, fights the Earth Federation, with a "secret" event which occurred 95 years earlier that plays an important role in the story. U.C.0105 *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Senkou no Hathaway, 1989) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. The story of Hathaway, Bright Noa's son, after the events of Char's Counterattack, as depected in that of Beltorchika's Children. U.C.0123 *'Mobile Suit Gundam F91' (Kidou Senshi Gundam F91, 1991) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. The novel adaptation of the original movie. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Silhouette Formula 91, 1992–1993) - by Sunrise. U.C.0153 *'Mobile Suit Victory Gundam' (Kidou Senshi V Gundam, 1993–1994) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. The novel adaptation of the original series. U.C.0203 *'Gaia Gear' (1987–1989) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. A novel, set in the U.C.0200s, where an anti-Federation group creates a clone of Char to battle Manhunter. U.C.0223 *'G-Saviour' (2000–2001) - by Yoshie Kawahara. The novel adaptation of the original movie. See Also External Links *Universal Century manga and novels on Wikipedia Category:Universal Century Category:Novels Category:Manga